


Anything to Go By

by RabbitWriter



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Crying, Cute Eggsy Unwin, Drunkenness, Engagement, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Harry Hart, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitWriter/pseuds/RabbitWriter
Summary: It's 1 AM when Harry gets a call from Roxy. She says he need not worry because it's not an emergency, but how can he believe that when his darling boy is crying in the background? So...he worries.





	Anything to Go By

It wasn’t rare that Harry Hart woke up, choking on screams, from a nightmare. That’s why, while it wasn’t exactly  _ welcome _ , he was glad the loud ringing of his phone was what jerked him awake and not his own fear. Or, worse, Eggsy Unwin, shaking him awake _from_ his fear. Harry could never help the intense guilt he experienced when he realised his night terrors had woken up his lover. He’d probably feel guilty in the morning about the things he was about to say, too.

“What the everloving hell are you calling about at—at—” Harry paused his growling to check the analogue clock on the bedside table.  _ “—one in the morning?” _

“Sorry, sir,” murmured Roxy on the other end of the line. “But we were out celebrating, as you know: Eggsy, me, and some of the others.”

Harry nodded along as he rubbed his face. “Yeah, yeah. The… The Budapest mission was a big success, all that.”

Roxy hummed her assent. “Yes, well, we got kicked out of the bar,” she said. “And we don’t really know where we are or, quite frankly, where to go. We were finding our way back, when Eggsy got worse—”

Harry sat up straighter, the panic squeezing all residual panic out of him.  _ “Worse?” _ he repeated. “What happened?”

“Well—”

“’S’it ’arry?” a tearful voice hiccuped. Roxy sounded like she was about to protest something, but the phone was snatched out of her hand and pressed to the thief’s ear. “’Aaaaarrryyyy?”

“Eggsy?” said Harry, standing up and hurrying to get dressed.

The boy sniffed and choked back tears. “Mm,” he said. “Tol’ R’xie n’t ta call ya, ’cause di’n’t wanna botha’ ya or nuffin’. Was okay an’ all but then I jus’, I jus’ remembered it all an’ I starting cryin’  _ aaaall _ over ’gain. Pathetic, it is. Wish I could stop. Sorry, Harry, I—” Eggsy had been sniffing as he struggled to speak drunkenly, but now his voice completely fell apart to soft sobs.

Something painful clenched around Harry’s heart. Before he could speak, the phone was taken away from Eggsy, to the boy’s apparent chagrin if his tearful protests were anything to go by.

“Sorry, sir—again.” Roxy’s voice filled Harry’s ear once again. “He’s had a bit too much to drink—”

“What the  _ hell _ happened, Agent?” snapped Harry. All vestiges of sleepiness had disappeared, giving way to Harry’s collected Kingsman persona. He had to focus his anger on whomever had dared hurt his darling boy, after all… _ not  _ the furniture.

“It’s nothing to worry about, sir,” said Roxy. “Could you come pick us up? We’re at Mall and Northumberland. But seriously, nothing to worry about.”

Harry knew Roxy wasn’t one to lie, so he felt his heartbeat start to slow and his anger wash away. However, just as he had unlocked the car door, he heard Roxy say to his boy, “Don’t worry, Eggsy, Harry’s on his way,” and Eggsy burst into heart-wrenching sobs.

“The  _ hell _ it’s nothing to worry about,” snarled Harry. He knew Roxy was about to say something and he was having none of it. He hung up and threw his cell into the passenger seat with more force than necessary. Then he revved up the car and started down the street. To hell with speed limits: his boy was  _ crying _ .

* * *

The car skidded to a stop meters before the silhouetted figures of two other Kingsman agents, Roxy, and his poor, sweet, darling boy. Harry practically threw his door open and stormed over to where the others were gathered around a bench on the sidewalk. When Roxy spotted him, she scrambled to her feet and started to greet him.

“Where is he?” demanded Harry. “Dammit, I can barely see anything in this lighting…”

One agent—Harry couldn’t be bothered to remember their names at a moment like this—stepped away and revealed Eggsy, huddling in on himself on the bench.

“Oh, my boy,” whispered Harry. He gathered Eggsy in his arms and hushed him when he heard the weak complaint in the back of Eggsy’s throat. “Can someone please tell me what the hell happened? And the  _ truth _ , please, Agents.”

Roxy sighed at Harry, but her eyes turned fond when they landed on Eggsy. “Like I said, sir, it’s nothing to worry about,” she said. “We were talking and… Oh, I don’t quite remember what led to what. I just know Eggsy found out you, sir, were engaged and he became inconsolable.”

Harry frowned. “But… I’m engaged to  _ him _ ,” he deadpanned.

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Trust me, sir, we’re all  _ well _ aware of that,” she chuckled. “He’s very, very drunk, sir. Thought you were engaged to someone else and he’d lost his chance with you, something like that. Nobody touched him or said anything to him, or they’d be dead.”

Harry’s frown deepened. “You said you were kicked out of the pub.”

Roxy shrugged. “Like I said, inconsolable. And loudly so. Guess other people started complaining. I suppose ‘kicked out’ was a harsh way to put it. We were honestly just asked to leave, but since it was earlier than planned, our designated driver had not arrived. We all had the wonderful idea to start walking instead of waiting, and now we’re here. Eggsy was alright, but he randomly started crying again and I figured it was time to call you. The rest, you know.”

“Hmm.” Harry looked around and felt embarrassment start to fill him. “Ah, well, I apologise, then, for my jumping to conclusions and losing my temper. Not a very gentlemanly thing to do, though I do find it particularly difficult to keep up that whole charade where my boy is involved.”

Roxy grinned at that. “Apology accepted, sir. Shall we, then?”

* * *

Roxy had driven the other two agents, then herself, home. Harry had planned to, of course, but Eggsy had fallen asleep clinging to him and Harry hadn’t wanted to let go before he absolutely had to. After he bid Roxy goodnight, Harry kissed his boy on the forehead and slowly laid him to sit in the passenger seat so he could drive the two of them home. Eggsy blearily opened his eyes and let out a whine.

Harry smiled fondly, taking in the disheveled yet still incredibly heart-stopping appearance of his lover. “My darling boy,” he whispered, then grinned. “My  _ fiancé _ .”

Eggsy furrowed his brow, clearly confused. Harry wondered what he remembered, but didn’t ask. “I think,” he murmured, peppering kisses down Eggsy’s face, “we deserve a day off tomorrow. Plans are beginning to form in my head as we speak.”

“Mm… Oh yeah?” mumbled Eggsy.

Harry smirked and leaned back, chuckling but not giving in when he spotted the pout on his Eggsy’s face. “That’s enough for now,” he said. “ _ You _ , my darling, need some rest. And so do I, now that all the excitement has died down. You and your drunken silliness woke me up from quite the nice sleep.”

Eggsy winced. “Sorry, ’Arry….”

Harry shook his head, standing straight by the open passenger door. “Don’t apologise, my dear,” he said. “It’s always a pleasure to take care of you. Besides, I think I’ll rather enjoy spending the day tomorrow reminding you that I’m engaged to  _ you _ , and what, exactly, you’re getting yourself into by marrying me.”

Eggsy’s senses may have been dulled in his inebriated state, but Harry could tell even he caught the sultry undertones in Harry’s voice. If the full-body shiver was anything to go by, that is.


End file.
